


Kinktober Day 13

by BunnyFair



Series: Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: DCU
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinktober 2019, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair





	Kinktober Day 13

Hank softly grunted as he was pushed back onto the bed and grabbed Dawn's waist as she claimed his lap to kiss him roughly. She tugged on the front of his shirt to undo the buttons, grinding her hips to his. Alice kissed along Dawn's back as she undid her pants and tugged them off her hips, exposing her lace panties.

Dawn pulled back from Hank and shifted, carefully tugging off her pants. He shifted and sat up some, slipping off his shirt before pulling her back into a kiss. Alice slipped her hand in Dawn's panties and slid a finger into her, smiling against her lower back as she slowly fingered her.

Hank lifted his hips as Dawn unbuttoned his pants and rubbed her hips, gently pulling her back. "Hold on babe, let's get more comfy."

She nodded slightly and slowly pulled back, moaning softly as Alice pulled away to stand up. Dawn smiled at her and stood up, lightly kissing her. Alice hummed softly into the kiss and reached around to unclip Dawn's bra, trailing her nails along to lightly tease her nipples.

Dawn loosely hugged her waist and tugged her shirt up, pulling back to pull it over Alice's head and drop it on the floor. Hank shifted to tug his pants and boxers down, lightly stroking himself as the two helped each other undress. He lightly smirked, settling back against the soft pillows.

Alice glanced over as she tugged her shorts off and giggled softly, lightly kissing Dawn's shoulder. "Looks like we have an audience."

Dawn smiled, hugging her waist. "Looks like we do. Should we include him this time?"

Alice hummed in thought for a moment, closing her eyes as she continued to kiss Dawn's shoulder. "Let's."

Dawn nodded and pulled away, the two sharing a glance before crawling on either side of him, both of them stopping at his cock. Alice leaned in and slowly licked it, glancing up at Dawn. Dawn turned light pink and leaned in, giving a small lick to the other side.

Hank softly groaned as they developed a slow, steady pace and watched them, loosely gripping their hair in both hands. He swallowed thickly as they sucked on the tip, their lips pressed together as their tongues brushed against each other several times. He bit back a loud moan and shifted his hips. "Not gonna last long like this."

Alice glanced up at him and hummed softly, moving down to lick and suck along his shaft. Dawn tilted her head and focused on sucking the tip, slowly moving her head up and down some, sucking on what she could while Alice sucked on the rest.

Hank moaned softly and tightened his grip on Dawn's hair, tugging slightly. Alice glanced up and shifted, gently teasing his balls with her hand. Hank moaned louder and quickly shifted his grip to the sheet as he came into Dawn's mouth. Dawn swallowed it and slowly pulled back, licking her lips.

Alice glanced up and pulled away, lightly kissing Dawn. Hank panted softly and settled back, closing his eyes. He slowly breathed, "Damn, that was hot."

Dawn giggled softly and lightly kissed him. "Happy birthday, babe."

Alice smiled and laid back beside him. "Glad I could join in tonight."

Hank smirked lazily at her and hugged her shoulders, tucking her close. "Ah, gimmie a minute and I'll take care of both ya."

Dawn smiled and settled down, rubbing his chest. "We can't wait."


End file.
